loud_and_proudfandomcom-20200213-history
Lola Loud
Lola Loud is a character controlled by Xulat. This wiki page contains the information that she has created for Lola. Headcanon Lola is not without her flaws. Although normal for a 6-year-old, she can often be self-centered. Overall, however, she cares about her family, even going as far to take the blame for many of their mistakes at one point simply to gain back their trust. She is hardworking, too, as is evident by her success with homeschool and her budding pageant career. Age 6 Three Positive Traits # Hard worker # Talented # Want to be trusted Three Negative Traits # Tattletale # Bratty # Self-centered 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Lola is an aspiring ballet dancer. The 14-year-old is struggling to get over the death of her parents, but nonetheless, is trying her best. 'One day at a time' is how she tells herself to deal with it. Name Lola Penelope Loud Age 6 Appearance Lola's height is 5’6, nearly exactly as tall as her twin. Lana is a quarter inch taller than her, though, which she will never let Lola live down. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation High School Freshman at Royal Woods High School. Background Growing up, Lola had always been a hard worker. She focused on her studies, especially during homeschooling season. Her drive and work ethic was arguably the best among all of the Loud siblings. After outgrowing pageants, Lola began to get into ballet at the age of 11. She loved the grace and elegance that the art required. In the world of dance, Lola found happiness and meaning once again. Subsequently, she started to become more concerned with her appearance, even more so than when she was younger and attended pageants. She made sure to get daily exercise and held herself to a strict diet. Lola's biggest fear in life was getting kicked off of her ballet team. Lola has matured into a young woman. Still, she is not without her flaws. Her self-centeredness has carried over from childhood, although over the years Lola has improved. Like always, she still has a soft spot for her family and loves them even with their many flaws. She continues to do her best to support them, even if they get on her nerves at times. Devastation was the only emotion that Lola felt when she had first heard about the car accident. She had dealt with a lot of loss throughout her lifetime. At age 8, her best friend moved out of town. At age 10, her favorite teacher passed away due to old age. Still, nothing hit as close to home as her own parents dying without warning. Even Lola herself wonders if she'll be able to overcome the tragedy. Extra Facts * Lola has dyslexia * Lisa often helps her with homework that involved a lot of reading * She has ballet practice every weekday * Lola is no amateur in dance; she has attended championships all over the country Category:Characters